The Kingdom by the Sea
by Roxal
Summary: We loved with a love that was more than love, I and my Annabel Leigh. Warnings: Language. Sexual situations. Lemon. Status: Oneshot. [RoxasAxel]


It was evening (or morning, or day or night; really they couldn't tell with the perpetual darkness) through the high arched windows of the castle's vast library. Roxas was stretched out on his back on one of the couches, lazily reading a book. He'd told Axel it was by Nabokov, or Baryshnikov or something and once Axel heard Russian he tuned out the boy's explanation, as Russians never wrote about anything interesting except "war" and "peace," which he didn't particularly care to read about.

Axel instead left the younger Nobody to his reading, content just to be near him, and sat on a table with a flame poised above each finger. He was trying to see how interesting of a pattern he could make by rotating his wrist and flipping the fires between his hands.

About half an hour of silence and reading and experimentation had passed before Roxas decided to speak. "Axel," the blond said lightly, not looking up from his book.

The redhead tried to put on the same disaffected air with his "yeah?" as he watched the flames interestedly, but his eyes slid to the small form in front of him.

Roxas let his gaze slip sideways and caught Axel's eyes, making contact for the briefest of moments before it was broken and a deliciously evil smirk graced his lips. "I'm horny," he said casually, eyes tracing his book once again.

Axel nearly burned himself. "Oh really?" he asked as he put out the fire to avoid further mishaps, and then fixed the boy with a slightly interested look.

"Mmhmm," Roxas replied, tongue snaking out to lick his lips as he closed the book. He set it down on the floor beside him and looked up at Axel with half-lidded eyes. "Are you?"

"Um," Axel swallowed, eyes now tracing the blond's body and settling on the black leather that pooled about his waist. When he regained eye contact with the boy, a smirk of his own crossed his features. "Hell yes."

Something sparked in Roxas' blue eyes and he stood, striding up to the redhead with purpose. He positioned himself between Axel's bent knees and grabbed the elder's jacket, pulling him down. "So where do you wanna fuck?" he asked roughly against the other's ear, breath hot and body hotter.

"Right here," Axel answered, turning his head to the side to catch the blonde's full flushed lips in a kiss. Roxas' lips immediately parted, tongue licking deftly across Axel's mouth before it too opened to let the redhead fight back. "Mmph," he breathed when Roxas started to suck on his tongue, pushing himself up against the man, a hand pressing the elder's thin stomach until his back hit the bookcase on the table. Roxas stood on tiptoes to push him further back and climb up onto him, a knee on either side of Axel's hips.

Axel groped the blond's ass as Roxas slid the zipper of the redhead's coat down, slipping a gloved hand inside to rub and squeeze the skin beneath. Axel groaned into the mouth above his, sliding hands up the small back and down the insides of the thighs the boy so willingly spread. Their mouths separated and Axel took the opportunity to trail kisses down the blond's neck, biting at the flesh of his collarbone, barely exposed under the coat. Roxas gasped, pressing his hips against Axel's stomach, working up his already stiff arousal.

"Fuck," Roxas panted, extricating himself from the redhead's grasp, "take your pants off."

"Yes," Axel responded, almost unwittingly submissive as his hands reached automatically for the front of his pants, unfastening them as Roxas climbed off the table again, kneeling in front of it.

Roxas pulled off the boots Axel had forgotten about and lifted the redhead's legs to remove his pants completely. He spared a glance at lust-glazed green eyes before he spread the elder's knees and yanked his hips forward.

"Shit… Roxas..!" the redhead panted, grasping at thick blond hair when Roxas' little pink mouth swallowed his aching cock. His tongue added friction and pressure as he bobbed his head, actions urged on by Axel's hands and slowly thrusting hips. Roxas stilled the man with a hand to keep himself from gagging and used the other to cup his balls.

"Oh, baby," Axel moaned, "just like that." Roxas released him slowly, grazing his teeth over the shaft and earning a sharp noise from the man above him. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit of Axel's cock and tasted pre-cum. Smiling, he took the length into his mouth again and sucked hard.

After a few moments Axel came hard, arching his hips up into the blond's mouth. Roxas pulled back, mouth open, hand drawing out the last of the redhead's semen onto his lips and cheeks and chin.

"God," Axel moaned when Roxas stood to face him, "if I hadn't just come I'd come again just from your face." He cupped the base of the boy's neck and pulled him close to lick his seed from soft skin. "So fucking hot," he mumbled against the blond's parted lips. Roxas kissed him with fervor, a hand finishing the zipper of the man's coat and pushing it off his shoulders.

Leaning forward, Roxas trailed his tongue over the shell of the redhead's ear. "Turn around," he said, voice deep and husky, "I wanna make you come again."

Axel let out a short breathy laugh. "What the fuck were you reading?" he asked distractedly as he complied, letting his cloak fall gracelessly from his shoulders.

"'We loved with a love that was more than love,'" Roxas recited, hands trailing over Axel's thin stomach, nails catching on wiry burgundy hairs. "I told you already. If you weren't listening, then tough shit," he said, pressing his hips against the redhead's ass.

Axel shot him a confused look over his shoulder, mentally shrugged it off as one of Roxas' many quirks, and then realized something. "Shit, I don't have any lube—"

He was cut off by Roxas' gloved fingers tracing across his lower lip. "Open," he said flatly and Axel understood, taking two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and thoroughly coating them with saliva. When he was satisfied, Roxas removed them, using his other hand to spread Axel's legs further and then his ass as well. One lubricated finger rubbed at his entrance, waiting for the ring of muscle to relax. It did, and he inserted the digit as far as was comfortable, working it in and out.

"Oh, fuck," Axel moaned when Roxas' other hand moved to his re-forming erection, stroking it in time with his finger's thrusts. The redhead braced his elbows on the table; gloved hands gripping the sides of the bookcase in front of him. A second finger soon joined the first, reaching in deeper and hooking to hit the spot that made Axel see stars. He thrust backward onto Roxas' hand, fucking himself on the blond's thick fingers. Roxas let him for a little while, and then pulled out, smirking at the sound the redhead made. He spit into his palm, making sure he was well-lubricated before pressing into Axel's hole.

"Ah, shit," Axel hissed at the intrusion, breathing hard as Roxas started moving in and out of him. The two worked up a rhythm and Roxas reached his now free hand around to fondle Axel's balls. "Fuck," Axel panted, "harder, babe." Roxas complied, thrusting with force, pulling all the way out and shoving himself back in, earning grunts and other lovely noises from the man. He stood up straighter, changing his angle, and made Axel writhe. "Roxas!" Axel shouted, grip on the bookcase tightening. "Oh, fuck, baby, it feels so good," he gasped as his mind shut down, feeling only Roxas in him and around him and touching him in ways that only the boy could.

Roxas leaned forward, head against Axel's back, kissing him frantically as he felt orgasm approach. When it did, he pulled his head up, moaning a loud "oh" and then a soft "Axel," thrusting erratically a few more times. Axel came soon after, over Roxas' hands and on the table, grunting a marred version of Roxas' name over and over.

They stood for a few moments longer, panting and clutching, until finally their legs all but gave out from under them and they slid to the floor, Axel landing half in Roxas' lap, the boy's arms still around his waist. "We should clean up," Roxas said distantly, noting the strewn clothing and semen stains. Axel sighed, laying down and pulling the blond with him.

"Later," he smiled softly, kissing Roxas' temple. Roxas gave him a look but kissed the redhead's lips and pulled him into a spooning position.

"Fine, later," he said, tone firm despite the underlying sleepiness. He hooked a leg over Axel's hip.

Axel smiled wider, lacing his fingers with one of the hands Roxas had wrapped around his chest. "So… 'we loved with a love that was more than love,' huh?" he repeated, voice somehow hopeful despite the casualness he tried to inject into it.

Roxas snorted. "Yeah. 'I and my Annabel Leigh.'"

* * *

So, it seems that Roxas topping has a way of bringing out a lot of my kinks. Oh Roxas, you kinky little minx. Oh yay cumshot no one does cumshots I demand mooore! D: I'm trying to work on my dialogue during sex, too. It's haaaard, especially because I don't really know at what point during sex guys are rendered, well, speechless.

Also, Nabokov was an author who wrote several books including the infamous Lolita. Baryshnikov is a dancer/actor. Make your own assumptions there, although I think my references were blatant.

Shit, I really love Roxas topping now.


End file.
